


So This is Christmas

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Family Dynamics, Holiday Surprise, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Sam has decided to stay in California for Christmas this year rather than heading home to Kansas, like he usually does.  It's the first time ever that Sam won't be home with Dean for Christmas, but he thinks its important he spend time with his fiance's family this year.  This would all be just as well, if a few people in his family didn't have some bombshell surprises to drop on him this holiday season.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s too bad we won’t be able to see each other this year,” Dean laments, sighs dramatically and rests his elbow on the table, his chin in the palm of his hand.  He sees Sam fidget on the other end of their Skype call, reaching out and adjusting the camera on his end.  The image quality increases just a little, and now Dean can see perfectly the troubled expression on his little brother’s face.  He forces a playful smile.  “I bet it doesn’t even look like Christmas over there in Cali, huh?”

Sam huffs, a halfway-laugh bursting from his chest.  “Tell me about it.  They decorated the palm trees in town with Christmas ornaments,” he rolls his eyes.  “At least we know they’re trying.”

“But it’s still not like Kansas,” Dean tacks on, fiddling mindlessly with the computer mouse.  Castiel went a little nuts with the Christmas decorations this year--something about making their first Christmas living as a couple “special”-- and he even went out of his way to tape miniature reindeer antlers to the sides of the wireless mouse.  It’s ridiculous, but Dean has to admit it’s kind of cute how enthusiastic Cas gets around the holidays.

“No, of course not.  Nothing beats coming home for the holidays,” Sam frowns.  “Dean, is everything alright?  I know we talked about my staying here to spend the holiday with Jess’s parents, but it’s not too late for me to catch a flight back.  I don’t want you to be alone for Christmas--”

“No, no, stop it Sam.  I’m sorry if I’m bumming you out, I just miss you guys is all.  But you enjoy your holiday with Jess’s parents, and don’t worry about me.  I’m not going to be alone for Christmas,” he says quickly, and because he’s refusing to look at the computer screen he misses the way Sam’s eyebrows quirk up and he tilts his head at Dean in confusion.

“You’re not gonna be alone? Did you… meet someone?” He says slowly.  Dean’s mouth goes dry.  Had he told Sam he wouldn’t be alone for the holiday?  Shit, he had.  Shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ \--

“Uh…,” he swallows, biting his lips.  Well, it’s tell Sam now or never, right?  Besides, he and Cas  _ have  _ been dating for over a year.  And Dean’s known for a while that he wants to marry Castiel, or at least to spend the rest of his life with him.  And Dean’s  _ also  _ known for a while that he’s gay.  He’s just been putting off telling Sam because of… “Um… Yeah, I did, I guess.  I’ve been seeing them for a while now.”  He swallows again, throat dry.  He needs a drink.  “We actually moved in together two months ago.”

Sam’s jaw has pretty much dropped to the floor by this point.  “What?  And I haven’t met her?  You’re  _ living  _ with this woman?” He’s practically screaming, so loud that Dean is pretty sure Castiel will hear the commotion all the way from the kitchen.  Sam’s reaction is obviously pretty loud on his end as well, because he sees Jess pop her head into the drawing room and wave at him through the screen.  He smiles a little and waves back, unable to hear but to see her lips moving as she speaks a question to Sam.  He answers her, “Dean’s gone and  _ moved in _ with some woman and he never even told me!” He swivels around, glaring at Dean.  “How long have you been dating her?  Why didn’t you tell me.”

Dean gulps.  “I didn’t tell you because…,” he takes a deep breath.  He’s shivering.  Oh, God, he’s about to do this.  “I’m not… Sam, I’m gay.  And I’m not date-dating a woman.  I’m dating Cas.”

Sam stares at him.  Dean watches his face, waits for a reaction, and it is literally a full minute before Sam even makes a move to respond.  “What?” 

Dean sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.  “I said I’m dating Cas.  Castiel, my roommate you met last time you were here.  And that I’m-- I’m gay.”

“Since when?” Sam’s eyebrows crease in confusion, and Dean wishes he had a bucket of sand he could bury his head in right about now.  Or maybe a bathtub full of bleach he could drown himself in.  His fist clenches around the computer mouse, and one of the taped-on reindeer antlers falls off.

“Since… as long as I can remember, man.  I know you’re thinking of-- of all the girls I used to date, back in high school and college, but that was…,” he swallows, shaking his head.  “It was before I realized.  Well, before I stopped pretending, really.  Cause even when I was with all those girls I couldn’t get into it unless I was actually thinking about a  _ guy _ , and it wasn’t until after I graduated college that I realized I could--”

“Oh my God, slow down, Dean,” Sam says, a little breathless.  Dean doesn’t understand how his brother could be breathless when he’s the one whose about to break down and have a panic attack here.  “I kind of don’t want to hear about your-- your, uh,  _ gay fantasies _ , or whatever.  I just…,” he shakes his head, eyes still wide.  Dean feels a pit in his stomach.  “I just can’t believe this.  Are you… are you sure?”

Dean grits his teeth.  Is he sure?, his brother asks.  Is  _ he sure  _ of what?  That he likes taking it up the ass from another man?  Yes, he’s damn sure.  Is he sure he should have confessed it to his brother? Apparently not.  “Yes, Sam, I’m positive.”

Sam blinks back at the annoyed tone of his brother’s voice, but then quickly shakes his head and nods.  “Right, right.  That was a dumb question.  I’m sorry.”  He bites his lips.  “But if you… if you’re really gay and all that, why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Dean is quiet, and he shrugs.  It’s the only answer he can give to Sam right now, without putting his whole heart on his sleeve.  “Dunno,” he finally says, when it appears that Sam wants a verbal answer.  His brother sighs.

“Wow.  This is… wow.  I can’t believe this,” he rakes his fingers through his hair, pushing his long brown bangs out of his face.  “And you said you’re with Cas?  That-- that short dorky guy you live with?”

Dean purses his lips.  “He’s not that short.”

Sam shrugs.  “Everyone is kind of short ot me, man.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a sasquatch,” Dean mutters, and Sam grins on the other end.  So this conversation isn’t entirely a lost cause, then.  “But yeah, man.  Me and Cas.  And he’s a great guy, too.”

“I’m, uh... sure that he is,” Sam answers awkwardly, and even through the video chat Dean can see his brother is getting all twitchy.  That horrible, dreadful feeling is creeping back into his chest again.  “And you’re really sure you’re gay, Dean?  I mean, what about Lisa or… or Cassie…?”

Dean scowls for a second, but then schools his features so that his face is vaguely expressionless.  “I told you man, I was just playing the part.  Doing what I thought would make me happy ‘cause everybody I knew told me it was what I needed to get there.  I was confused.”

Sam nods slowly.  “But you’re not confused now, right?”

This time, Dean doesn’t hide the scowl from his face.  “No, Sam.  I’m not confused.”

He nods again.  Even slower this time.  “Good.  Then that’s good.”

Dean’s jaw ticks.  “Cas is it for me, man.  I think I want to marry him.”

Sam fidgets.  “That’s good too, Dean.  I’m happy for you.”

Dean wants to end this phone call as soon as possible.  He messes with the computer mouse, watching the cursor dart from one end of the monitor to the other with the flick of his wrist.  “You’ll tell Jess’s parents I said hi, right?” Dean says.  Sam nods, not saying anything, and Dean carries on.  “And your presents should be coming in the mail sometime this week.  You better not open them until Christmas day.”

“Don’t worry, Dean.  Jess has got them on lock down and she won’t even let me near them,” he flashes Dean a small smile.  “I’ll call you on Christmas morning, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” he mutters back.  Sam bites his lips.

“I think Jess has got dinner all ready downstairs.  I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“Yeah, of course.  I think Cas has got dinner ready too, he texted me a few minutes ago,” Dean counters.  It’s a lie, as blatant as they come.  Castiel doesn’t know how to cook for shit, and Dean has actually banned him from the kitchen due to several unfortunate cooking accidents in the past.   But Dean needs an excuse to leave this conversation  _now_ , or else he thinks he might be sick.

Sam smiles.  “Oh, is he the woman in the relationship?”  He laughs, like it’s funny, then waves a hand at Dean’s frown.  “It was a joke, man.  I know you’re both guys-- that’s kind of the point, right?” He stands up from his desk chair, carrying the laptop with him as he exits the drawing room and heads down the stairs to his and Jess’s kitchen.  “I’ll talk to you later, okay?  I really need to go.”

“That’s fine, Sam.  Go eat.  Tell Jess I love her,” he says, and then without even waiting for a response he disconnects the call and turns the computer monitor off.  Fuck, he needs a drink right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little bit of holiday angst to kick off this Christmas holiday! Now, I'd better get to sleep, or Santa won't come to visit (he only comes ionce all the good boys and girls are asleep snug in their beds, with visions of fanfiction dancing in their heads)
> 
> PLEASE SHARE BELOW YOUR THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS:


	2. Chapter 2

Sam closes his laptop and places it on the kitchen counter, walking around and sidling up beside his fiance at the sink.  He drops a kiss on her cheek and picks up a stray mug from the dish rack, beginning to towel it dry.

“Your brother seemed upset on the phone,” Jessica says mildly, rinsing off the last of the dirty dishes in the sink and handing it off to Dean.  She turns and opens the oven, pulling out the warming dish of chicken pot pie she prepared for dinner.  She pulls on some oven mitts and pulls it out, letting the dish sit on the stove top to cool off.  “Are you sure he’s alright with you staying here for Christmas?  You know my parents wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t spend the whole holiday with us this year.”

Sam shakes his head.  “No, he… Dean is going to fine without us, this Christmas.  Apparently he’s met someone,” Sam says slowly, carefully.  Jess’s eyes widen and brighten, and she smiles.

“Oh, that’s terrific!  Good for him. He needs somebody in his life to take care of him.”  She saunters over to the fridge, bending down to pick out a beer bottle for Sam and a bottle of water for herself.  Sam scoffs.

“You’re still doing that silly alcohol-free cleansing thing?  You’re skin and bones, Jess, you don’t need to diet,” Sam drawls, curling an arm around her waist and taking the proffered beer from her hands.  Jess shrugs, a small smile on her face, and tilts her neck up to meet Sam in a chaste kiss.

“You sound like my mother,” she laughs.  Sam wrinkles his nose and Jess laughs harder, whacking him on the side of his arm.  He grins, taking a swig of his beer, then setting it down on the counter again.

”Well, they do say we pick spouses who remind us of our parents. Didn’t know you had mommy issues, though,” he teases back. Jess laughs and shoved at Sam, knocking him into the cabinet as they both laugh.  Sam quickly sobers up as he remembers the thing he wanted to share with Jessica.  “But yeah, uh… back to Dean.  He’s… I think he’ll be fine this Christmas.  This…  _ person _ he’s with.  He’s living with them.  With him.” Sam blows a labored breath from his nose.  “My brother is… he’s  _ gay _ , Jess.”

When Sam finally lifts his eyes to meet Jessica’s, she’s giving him an incredulous look. “Why do you say it like that?” She asks. Sam gapes at her.

“What do you mean, ‘why do I say it like that’?  This is  _ Dean  _ we’re talking about, Jess. Ladies-man, Love ‘me and Leave ‘em Dean Winchester we’re talking about. I’ve never seen him look twice at a man in his life, and now he’s living with one? Since when?”

Jess hums thoughtfully, pulling away from Sam’s embrace and going to poke at the chicken pot pie on the stove. Determining it cool enough to consume, she lifts it up and carries it off into the dining room. Sam follows after, frowning.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just… I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be.”

“Of course it’s a big deal! My brother is  _ gay  _ and he never told me.”

Jessica lifts an eyebrow. “Is that what you’re really upset about?”

“Of course! Jess, I’m not—“ Sam narrows his eyes at his fiancé. “I’m not some kind of homophone, or something. Come on. I just find it hard to believe that  _ Dean _ , of all people, is suddenly into dudes".

“Sam, I don’t think your brother’s sexuality is sudden.” Jessica argues, looking curiously at Sam. “Maybe your knowledge of it is, but Dean didn’t just wake up this morning and decide to turn gay, or something. That’s not how it works.”

Sam scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t say that.”

“Well what did you say to him?” She asks mildly, pulling out a seat for herself and sitting down. Sam takes his seat beside her, reaching out and grabbing the serving spoon from its place on the table. He begins to cut out a generous portion of the pie, serves it onto Jessica’s plate instead of answering the question. She waits patiently, sipping her water and watching Sam carefully. Finally he lets out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

“Look, I might have been a little insensitive in our conversation. I asked him— asked him if he was confused.  Aw, shit.” He huffs, dragging his palms over his face.  “Uaaugh, why did I  _ say  _ that?”

Jessica purses her lips. “Probably because  _ you’re  _ confused about it,” she guesses, and Sam thinks that she’s right. Jess has always been smart like that.  “Which, like, I totally don’t understand. You’re his brother and even  _ I  _ could tell, after meeting him twice, that your brother is pretty damn gay.”

“ _ What?”  _ Sam’s jaw drops. Jessica lifts a disbelieving eyebrows at him.

“Dude, his apartment is filled with pictures of shirtless men. There’s a full-wall length poster of Rocky Balboa as the first thing you see when you walk into his apartment.”

Sam frowns. “I think he moved that one to the bathroom, actually,” he says. Jess gives him a pointed look and he shivers, shaking his head. She snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Not to mention is obsession with David Bowie and Mick Jagger. Gunner Lawless. Clint Eastwood. The Fonz! You gotta look at these things with your eyes  _ open,  _ Sammy.”

“Wh-What? Those are just childhood idols, Jess. Not—“

“Childhood crushes? Think again, buddy,” she says, picking up her fork and spearing a big chunk of chicken and vegetables. Sam is silent for a while, staring at his plate. His appetite has suddenly disappeared.

“Sam, is your brother being gay a problem for you?” 

Sam’s head jerks up at the question, and he quickly shakes his head in the negative. “No! I love him. I love my brother no matter what he… I just— I just never expected this. It blindsided me.” He sighs, shaking his head. “God, I can’t believe what an ass I was to Dean on the phone earlier. He’s probably thinking— ah, jeez. I know exactly what he’s thinking,” Sam heaves a labored sigh, slumping back in his seat. He covers his face with his hands. “You know my dad did his best raising us. And he loved us both, but… he wasn’t the greatest guy. Especially when he would drink. And—“

“He was homophobic.” Jessica fills in the gaps of Sam’sincomomete sentence. He jerks his head in a nod, groaning softly.

“And I know how Dean thinks. He jumps to conclusions and assumes and— he probably thinks that I’m the biggest asshole on the planet.”

“I don’t know,” Jess frowns. “Maybe you’re jumping to conclusions, too. You should talk to him.”

“I don’t want him to think I hate him for being gay. I’m not a homophobe, Jess,” Sam says earnestly. Jess smiles a little and reaches out, squeezing Sam’s wrist.

“I know it’s hard, but I’m not the one who needs to hear that from you right now. Although,” she grins, and Sam is blown away as he always is how her smile can brighten the entire room. “It’s good to hear. Because I want our child to grow up in a house that loves them, regardless of who they are or who  _ they  _ love.”

Sam’s throat goes dry. “Our child?” He whispers, eyes narrowing. “What are… you mean like, future children? Or are you—“ his breath hitches when Jessica nods, smiling a big, gummy smile at him. Sam gets up, plates clattering as he moves around the table and flings himself on his fiancé, dropping to his knees by her side and hugging her. She laughs and he slides his hands under her shirt, pushing it up. It's an ugly Christmas sweater, covered in a pattern of fuzzy dancing penguins that all are wearing 3D ear muffs and tiny bells around their necks. it jungles when Sam rucks it up, pushing it out of the way so he can pepper her belly with sweet, gentle kisses. She tangled her fingers into his shagger hair and smiles.

“Oh baby,” he whispers, and Jessica laughs.

“You’re so happy,” she whispers, almost awed, and when he smiles up at her there are tears in his eyes.  “I would’ve told you sooner if I knew you’d be so happy.”

“Of course I’m happy! How long have you known?” Sam gasps. Jess shrugs.

“Just a few days. I told my mom yesterday.” She bites her lips. “We’ll probably have to push the wedding up if I want to fit into my dress.”

  
Sam grins, shaking his head. “Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want,” he laughs joyfully. “You can have anything you want in the world, Jess. You’re going to make me a  _ dad _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel is sitting at the kitchen table, mulling over a Chinese food menu and munching on a Christmas sugar cookie when Dean comes down the stairs. His mind if clouded with about a hundred thoughts right now, so he doesn’t even notice his boyfriend until Castiel loudly clears his throat to get his attention. Even then it takes Dean a few seconds to register that Castiel is now standing a few feet in front of him, wearing the most absolutely hideous and gaudy sweater Dean has ever seen in his life.

The whole front of the sweater is a giant reindeer face, complete with faux fur and a giant, bright red fuzzy nose in the middle of the sweater. The reindeer wears a collar of jingle bells—real bells that bounce and tinkle whenever Castiel moves— and it’s eyes are two giant googley eyes which also move every time Cas takes a step. There are plush antlers stuck to each of the arms of the sweater, sticking out like annoying tree branches with ribbons and bells tied to their ends. Castiel beams proudly in front of Dean, and does a runway spin to show off the whole outfit on his skin body. There’s even a reindeer tail attached to the back, which wiggles back and forth when Castiel moves.

“What do you think?” He asks, grinning. Dean sighs, aggravated and tired, too stressed to come up with anything nice to say about the sweater his boyfriend has obviously invested a lot of time and probably a lot of money into procuring.

“I think it’s a stupid ugly holiday sweater. Can you move over?” He snaps, and steps around Castiel so that he can reach the liquor cabinet under the sink. He pulls out a bottle of bourbon and a tumbler, wipes the glass clean with his shirt sleeve and pours two fingers of alcohol into the glass. He stares at it for a moment before he snatches it up, tucks the bottle under his arm, and stalks off into the living room.

Castiel watches this all in silence, and follows after Dean with narrowed eyes and a tilted head.

“How was your phone call with Sam?”

Dean grunts, refusing to make eye contact with Castiel.  He knows Dean well enough that with one look, he’ll probably be able to tell the whole story.  Instead he lifts his glass to his lips, downing basically the whole shot in one swig and then lifting the bottle to fill it up again.

“Did you have a fight?”

“No,” Dean mumbles, face buried in his glass.  He slowly lifts his eyes to meet Castiel’s, and sees the concerned puppy-eyed look he’s directing at Dean.  It makes him flush and scowl.  “Why’d you think that?”

Castiel huffs.  “Well, first of all, you skipped right over your usual choice of beer and went straight to the hard liquor. Which was a dead giveaway. But more importantly,” he places his hands on his hips and leans into Dean’s leg, dragging his attention back to his body and his outfit, “you dissed my ugly sweater that I put a lot of effort into making. And I know you love my sweaters, so you’ve got to tell me what gives.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow, reaching out to feel the fabric of Castiel’s sweater.  It’s soft and fuzzy, and probably really comfortable.  “You made this, baby?” He’s impressed. Castiel shrugs.

“I just sewed on the extras. The antlers and bells and stuff.”

“The tail?” Dean wonders, hands wandering to Castiel’s backside on their own accord. The man laughs and wiggles against Dean’s playful touch.  

“I knew you would like the tail.” He smirks, and Dean makes to grab for his ass, but Castiel swats his hand away. “No, not yet. Tell me what’s wrong first.”

Dean sighs, jaw going tense.  He turns his head and looks to the left, staring hard at the living room wall.  “Sam… I told him about us.  That I’m gay.”

Castiel chews his lips.  “What happened, baby?” He asks, reaching out to stroke Dean’s shoulder.  Dean flinches but doesn’t jerk away, and Castiel squeezes his arm in a comforting way.  Dean drops his head, staring down at his lap, and Castiel strokes his thumb back and forth over Dean’s skin. “What did he say?”

“He didn’t say-- My brother, he’s so smart,” Dean rubs at his eyes, because even though it doesn’t appear he’s crying his eyes have suddenly become very red and puffy.  “You would think the kid would know what to say.  What not to say,” he sniffs, looking up at Cas with red eyes.  “He asked me if I was confused.  If I was _sure_ I was gay. Ugh,” he sighs, wiping his face and leaning into Castiel’s solid, gentle touch.  Cas squeezes him, Dean shivers, and leans forward to press his forehead to his chest.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dean.  Sam loves you.  He’ll come around.”

Dean snorts.  “What, like your parents love you and they came around?”

A dark expression crosses Castiel’s face and he looks away, ready to withdraw from his embrace with Dean. He quickly reaches out and grabs Cas’s wrist, pulling him down so that they are both sitting on the couch now.  He wraps an arm around his waist, dropping his head to Cas’s shoulder and pressing his face against his neck.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He whispers. Castiel jerks his head in a nod, his hands traveling along the sides of Dean’s waist and up along his back. Dean sighs and relaxed against him. “I can’t lose Sam, Cas. And you know how— how my dad was. I didn’t think that Sam would… but he’s obviously uncomfortable about it. He hates me, Cas.”

Castiel clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth. “Being uncomfortable with your sexuality… isn’t optimal. But it’s a far cry from hating you, Dean.” He strokes his fingers through Dean’s light brown hair, lets the tips dance against the soft curls at the base of his neck.  “I love you, Dean.”

Dean snorts, a breathless little laugh puffing from his lips.  “Yeah,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and pillowing his head on Cas’s shoulder.  “That was your first mistake.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.  “I beg to differ.  Now, please, give me an honest opinion of my sweater,” he pulls away, gesturing to his own body with his hands.  “Is it too much?  Or not enough?”

This time when Dean laughs, there’s a grin on his face and his bright green eyes crinkle at the corners with happy lines.  “Shit, I love you, Cas.”

He smiles a gummy smile in return, and leans forward to press a gentle, sweet kiss to Dean’s lips.  “I was waiting for you to say it back,” he teases.  Dean wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pushes him backwards, pinning him to the couch and climbing on top of him.  Castiel laughs and goes with it, letting their bodies collide and fit together like two puzzle pieces.  Dean hums low and nuzzles his nose against Cas’s neck, resting a hand over his heart, feeling the steady pulse of his life beneath his fingertips.  He finally relaxes there, and Castiel sighs, relaxing as well.  “I’m so lucky to have you love me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiles a little and blushes bashfully.  “Oh, yeah?  And why’s that?”

Castiel hums thoughtfully.  “Because it means you’ll let me order the veggie platter from the Magic Noodle House tonight,” he answers smoothly, like he rehearsed the line a hundred times.  Dean starts to groan before he’s even finished the sentence, but Castiel cuts him off with a languid kiss.  Dean comes up for air smiling, and nods.

“Alright, sure.  Anything for you, Rudolph,” and he gives the big, bright red bauble on Castiel’s sweater a squeeze for good measure, laughing joyfully when Castiel flips them over and starts to tickle and squeeze his sides.  

To hell with Sam. He’s happy here with Cas, and nothing his brother says or does is going to change that

 

Christmas morning is looking pretty miserable by 10 AM.

Everything starts out fine.  He and Cas stayed up nearly all night doing shots with Castiel’s brother Gabriel-- until Gabriel realized in a panic at 4:30 AM that if they all stayed up all night Santa would never come-- and promptly passed out at their kitchen table.  Castiel, at this point too drunk to stand very well on his own, then made it his mission to ensure that Gabriel got a comfortable night’s sleep in the guest bedroom.  

He managed to drag Gabriel’s heavy body (man, does his brother need to lay off the sweets) all the way to the doorway of the guest bedroom, before he became ill from all the moving around and had to run into the bathroom to hurl his guts out.  Dean, the least drunk of the three of them but still pretty wasted in his own right, spent the next 45 minutes comforting his boyfriend as he vomited into the toilet, before he too promptly passed out laying in the bathtub.

So Christmas morning is already off to a shaky start when Dean awakes at ten o’clock in the morning with a pounding headache, to the sound of someone singing off-tune Christmas carols and making too much noise in the kitchen.  He groans softly and shifts, and its only then that he realizes Castiel is pillowed on his chest, body curled around Dean’s with his butt pressed up against the linoleum shower walls.  He wreaks like boos but Dean can’t help pressing a sloppy kiss to his forehead, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

“Honey, wake up,” Dean grunts, slowly moving so that he’s sitting up and can gentle move Castiel’s body off of him.  Cas grunts and moans, swatting at Dean’s chest and whining for Dean to give him just five more minutes.

“It’s Christmas, baby,” Dean says, shuffling his way into a sitting position and then climbing his way out of the tub.  He rubs his hands over Castiel’s shoulder, carding his fingers through his long, unkempt hair.  “Your brother’s makin’ breakfast.  I smell bacon.”

Castiel’s left eye cracks open, squinting, and finds Dean’s face.  “Coffee?”

He chuckles, but laughing makes his head hurt.  Instead he simply nods.  “Yeah, baby.  But you gotta get up and brush your teeth first,” he bites his lips, trying and failing not to smirk.  “I’m not gonna kiss you good mornin’ with the horrible mornin’ breath you got going on.”

Castiel glares at him.  “Oh yeah?  We’ll see about that,” he sits up quickly and reaches for Dean, but then he whines from pain and holds his head.  He drops back to lying down in the tub and covers his eyes.  “Ohh, my head hurts,” he complains.  Dean nods and stands, turning to blink at himself in the mirror.  He has raccoon eyes and a five o’clock shadow, and his shirt is stained with something that looks like egg nog.  He hopes its egg nog, for all three of his, Castiel’s and Gabriel’s sakes.

“Come on sweetheart, I’ll make you some coffee and get you some aspirin,” he says, holding a hand out to his boyfriend.  He and Castiel manage to stumble out of the bathroom together within the next twenty minutes, mostly cleaned up and looking at least somewhat presentable.  Good enough for company like Gabriel, anyway.

“Morning, little sprites!” Gabriel shouts rudely as they enter the kitchen.  Dean glares at him, and Castiel whimpers and covers his ears with his hands.

“Dude, you’re gonna kill your brother if you don’t lower your voice,” Dean snaps as Castiel silently makes a beeline for the coffee pot.  

“It’s alright, Dean,” Castiel mumbles as he takes a great big gulp of coffee, poking curiously at the pan Gabriel has sizzling on the stove.  There are pancakes cooking, and a stack of crispy bacon sits on the counter.  Castiel snatches a piece and bites off the end, then passes the other half to Dean.  He smiles and pecks Castiel’s lips, gratefully taking the bacon and cramming it into his mouth.  “You should probably go check your phone, honey.  I bet Sam called while we were passed out in the tub.”

“Good idea,” he pecks Castiel’s lips again, then turns and makes his way from the kitchen and towards the living room, where he knows he left his phone after last night’s fiasco.  Gabriel smirks at Castiel as he stirs some pancake batter and pours it onto the griddle.

“Yeah, d’you two have fun last night?  Saw you getting cozy in the shower when I went to brush my teeth this morning.”

“I was vomiting until five thirty in the morning.  Then we both passed out in the tub because that was the most comfortable place we could think of at the time,” Castiel pouts.  “So no, we didn’t ‘have fun’.”

Gabriel narrows his eyes at Castiel.  “Dude, how many times do I need to tell you not to use air quotes?  It’s lame.”

Castiel pouts harder.  “Dean thinks its cute.”

“Yeah, well Dean is a moron,” gabriel snaps.  Castiel huffs, snagging another piece of bacon despite Gabriel’s attempts to stop him.  Dean saunters back into the kitchen, frowning.  Looks like Christmas just got a little bit worse.

“Sam didn’t call,” he says, tossing his phone onto the counter.  He keeps his expression mostly neutral, but Castiel can hear the anxiety underlying his words.  Castiel smiles at him as best as he can manage, offering him another piece of bacon.  Gabriel scoffs.

“Dude, are you going to eat _all_ of the bacon before breakfast is served?” He reaches out and punches his brother, who laughs, then winces again and buries his face in his coffee cup.  “Maybe this is the reason Dean won’t let you in the kitchen.”

Castiel ignores his brother and looks at Dean.  “I’m sure Sam is planning to call you soon.  Perhaps he and Jess got wasted last night as well, and they’re still asleep or just waking up,” he reaches out and gives Dean’s wrist a squeeze.  “Just breathe, sweetheart.”

“Sammy?  That’s your little brother, right?” Gabriel asks.  Dean turns and glares at him.

“Dude, stay away from my brother.  He told me about those photos you sent him last year,” he says.  Gabriel’s jaw drops.

“What?  I was drunk, okay!?  And Sam promised he wouldn’t tell anyone about that!” Gabriel scowls, and Dean laughs, snatching another piece of bacon.  Gabriel hisses, pointing a finger at Dean’s chest.  “ _You_ are not getting any breakfast, Dean Winchester.”

Dean snickers, and Castiel smiles up at him.  He kisses Dean’s chin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pillowing his head on his chest.  “It’s okay, sweetheart.  I’ll sneak you some of mine.”

“You’re not getting any either!” Gabriel yells, punching his brother again, and Castiel groans around a laugh.  The doorbell rings, and Castiel winces.  Dean presses a gentle kiss to his forehead as he turns and makes his way towards the door.  “Bet that’s your sister.  She said she might drop by with the kids sometime today.”

“That’s not supposed to be until, like, five o’clock,” Castiel answers, watching as Dean retreats from him and goes to open the door.  He hears the click of the lock, but he can’t see who's there, and at first he doesn’t hear anything from the other room.  But then, after a long pause, he hears Dean curse and out of curiousity he needs to pop his head around the doorway.

“Sammy!” Dean gasps, and in the next moment Dean’s brother has him wrapped in a tight hug, lanky arms curling around his brother’s waist as he squeezes him tight.  Castiel gasps as well and ducks back into the kitchen, looking back and forth from the doorway and to his own brother with wide eyes.

“What is it?  Is it Anna?” He asks, still talking too loudly.  Castiel presses a finger over his lips, shaking his head.

“It’s his brother,” he whispers.  Gabriel’s eyes light up.

“Sammy?” He asks, dropping his spatula and bounding into the living room.  “Sammy!”  he stops short when he sees Dean and Sam standing there, still hugging, and from the looks of the way Dean’s shoulders are trembling and his face is hidden by Sam’s shoulder, he’s _crying_.  Gabriel stops, eyes wide, and suddenly finds that he’s making eye contact with a beautiful woman standing a few feet behind Sam.  He gestures for her to come over and she smiles, stepping around Sam and Dean and walking over to Gabriel.

“You must be Cas,” she says, and before Gabriel can respond she has him wrapped in a tight embrace.  He coughs awkwardly.

“Um… No, actually.  That’s my brother.  I’m Gabriel,” he smiles, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest.  “You smell nice, though.”

Jessica’s eyes widen and she laughs, a little awkwardly, and a second later Castiel steps out from the kitchen and into the living room.  

“Jessica?” he asks, and Jessica nods, smiling and stepping forward.  Castiel wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back.  “It’s so nice to finally meet you.  I’m sorry, my brother left the stove on and I had to turn it off before the whole house burned down,” he says.  Gabriel glares at him over Jessica’s shoulder.

“Sounds like someone is ungrateful that _I cooked breakfast for them,_ ” he says snidely, stalking back into the kitchen to finish cooking the pancakes.  Castiel chuckles and finally pulls away from his hug with Jessica, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

“I’m Castiel,” he smiles.  “Dean’s boyfriend."

Jessica grins.  “So I’ve heard.  I’m glad Dean’s found somebody.  He’s so mopey when he’s single,” she says, and Castiel laughs.

“Can I get you a drink?  Breakfast is being served soon but…,” his eyes flicker towards the doorway, where Sam and Dean are talking quietly.  “I think we should give them some privacy.”

“Of course,” Jessica nods in agreement, and follows Castiel into the kitchen.  “Oooh, you didn’t say there was bacon…”

Gabriel’s responding cry is akin to that of a wounded cat.  Sam and Dean, still standing in the open doorway, look towards the kitchen with momentary concern before Dean waves it off.  

“It’s just Gabriel,” he mumbles.  Sam snorts, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shaking his head.

“Still just as crazy as the last time I met him, I bet?”

“Worse,” Dean laughs, rolling his eyes.  He closes the door, gesturing for Sam to sit down at the couch.  “You kind of caught us at a weird time.  We got _really_ drink last night, and… Well, we weren’t expecting anybody until at least five o’clock.”  He takes a seat beside his brother, frowning in concentration.  “Dude, what are you doing here?”

“We decided we needed to come home for Christmas this year,” Sam says.  “Spent last night with Jess’s parents, then caught a flight at the crack of dawn to Wichita,” Sam bites his lips.  “After our conversation last week, I couldn't…”

“You could have just called, man,” Dean snorts, but he’s grinning from ear to ear as he looks at his brother’s smiling face.  “But I’m glad you’re here.  It’s good to see you in person.” He pauses, chewing his lip.  “And Jess!  She looks as beautiful as ever.”

“Oh, God, I know,” Sam says breathlessly, smiling over at the kitchen doorway and then glancing back at Dean.  He knocks him in the shoulder.  “And, uh-- Cas.  He’s pretty handsome, huh?”

Dean turns red all the way from his neck to his ears.  “You don’t gotta say that, Sammy,” he mutters, looking away.  Sam barks out a laugh.

“It’s true, though!” He grins, reaching out to pat his brother’s shoulder.  “I’m really happy for you, Dean.  And I’m sorry that I… that I never realized before.  Or made you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it.  I want you to know that--”

“Sammy, please,” Dean reaches up, clamping his hand over Sam’s mouth.  Immediately Sam flicks his tongue out and begins to lick at Dean’s palm, but he shakes his head.  “I changed your diapers for years, you know that’s not gonna work, man.  But if you want me to move my hand, just shut up with the chick flick crap.  I get enough of it from Cas.”

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs Dean’s arm throwing it away from him.  He huffs in annoyance as Dean focuses on wiping his hand off on his jeans.

“But Dean, i just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.  Now come on, it’s Christmas and I’m gay!  We should celebrate with some bacon,” he stands up, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he goes.  Sam stands up, but doesn’t move to follow his brother, clearing his throat.

“Uh, wait a minute, Dean,” she says, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt.  “I’ve got some news.”

“You’re pregnant?” Dean asks, lifting his eyebrows as he looks Sam up and down.  Sam bites his lips.

“Uh… Yeah, actually,” then he blushes, coughing, and wipes his nose.  “Not-- not _me_.  Jess.  Jess is pregnant!”

Dean gasps sharply.  And then the widest grin Sam’s seen on his brother’s face in ages, grows, and he jumps forward, throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him in.

“Oh! My God!  Sammy!” He shouts, laughing joyfully and glancing back towards the kitchen.  “Holy crap.  Jessica!” he calls, jumping across the livingroom and yanking the kitchen door open.  “Jessica, you… you’re beautiful!” He calls, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the girl just as she’s shoving a huge biteful of pancakes into her mouth.  “And you’re pregnant!  You’re so damn skinny, can I…?” He trails off, hands hovering in the air above her stomach.  She laughs, snorting a little bit, and nods.  He smiles and cups her flat belly, trailing gentle fingers over her stomach reverently.  Jessica laughs and looks up at Sam with glowing eyes.

“I think he’s more excited than you were,” she teases.  Castiel laughs beside her.

“Congratulations, Sam.  Jessica,” he reaches out and gives her a quick squeeze, then glances down at Dean, who’s still looking at Jessica with a wondrous expression on his face.  “I wish he would look at me like that,” he mumbles.  Sam and Jessica laugh, and Gabriel smirks over at him.

“Hey, all you gotta do is get pregnant and he will!” Gabriel snarks.  Castiel purses his lips, picking up a stray ornament from the centerpiece on the table and chucking it at gabriel’s head.  He wields a spatula in Castiel’s face.

“You do _not_ want to start a food fight with me.”

“Christmas food fights are a tradition in our house,” Jessica deadpans as Sam shakes his head.  Gabriel smirks.

“Maybe I should move in with you guys.”

“They already have one kid on the way, Gabe,” Castiel says, and he can’t help but smile at Jessica and Sam again.  “They can’t afford to have you throwing food all around their apartment.”

“Hey, hey, the food fight’s only on Christmas,” Jessica laughs.  Sam grins and comes around to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  

“By the time New Year’s rolls around we’ve got it all out of our systems,” he chuckles.

“How long are you guys staying around Kansas?” Dean asks, grabbing some plates from the cupboard and setting the table with five plates, and enough forks and knives to go around.  “If you hang out until New Years, we can really show you a good time,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I make a mean mocktini!” Gabriel shouts, winking at Jessica.  She giggles, and Sam scowls at Gabriel, but then he goes and winks at Sam too and passes over a plate stacked high with flapjacks.

“We hadn’t really thought it out.  I guess we could stay until New Years, but we had plans with Jess’s parents to visit Disneyland on January 3rd,” he bites his lips, then glances over at Dean.  “They got discounted tickets for the holiday.”

“Sweet!  You guys don’t have to stay a whole week.  It’s more than enough that you’re here for Christmas,” he grins.  Jessica nudges Sam in the side.

“It’s only a three hour flight,” she says slowly.  “And we never get to see Dean.  And we just met Cas!” she smiles, reaching out to rub Castiel’s shoulder.  He beams at her, then turns and glances out the kitchen window.  He gasps, smiling.

“Hey, look!  It’s a white Christmas!”

Dean smiles, reaching out and taking Castiel’s hand across the table.  

“Merry Christmas,” Dean smiles, and then he grins over at his brother, his brother’s fiance, at Gabriel.  His family.  “You guys… thank you all for being here.  It means a lot.” He pauses, smirking over at Gabriel.  “Even for you, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s eyes light up.  “Does that mean you won’t complain if I sleep over this week?  Kali, uh… she kinda locked me out,” he says, sheepishly.  Dean scowls, but Castiel gives his hand a squeeze, and when he meets his boyfriend’s eyes across the table he can’t help but sigh.  For Castiel-- anything.

“Fine.  But you’re bathing at the YMCA down the street!”

Gabriel grins.  “Works for me!” he spears a forkful of pancakes, lifting them up and toasting the table.  “Merry Christmas!”


End file.
